Let's Watch How to Train Your Dragon
by Moonlight236
Summary: After Stoick and Hiccups big fight in which Stoick says Hiccup is not his son, all of Berk and the dragons are engulfed in a white light and are summoned to watch a movie... How to Train Your Dragon to be more precise. I know there are a lot of HTTYD characters watch their movie fanfic's but this one is different.
1. What's a movie?

"You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son." Stoick said before slamming the door to the Great Hall. Hiccup starred at the door looking back at his dad… or ex-dad.

"Ready the ships!" Stoick called as he started walking down the steps of the Great Hall suddenly a great white light engulfed everyone in Berk and all of the dragons.

The Vikings all landed in a big heap of a plie on the floor while Hiccup flouted down and landed in the shadows.

"WHO DARES DO THIS TO STOICK THE VAST!? I DEMAND YOU TO SHOW YOUR SELVE!" Stoick yelled into the shadows, which would have been a lot more imitating had he not been on the very bottom of the pile being squished by ALL of Berk.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you." Hiccup said as he emerged from the shadows scaring pretty much all of Berk.

"Well why not?" Stoick asked as he tried to untangle himself from the pile of Vikings on top of him.

"Because if the person who did this has enough power to bring all of Berk here then I don't think that it is a good idea to threaten them cause who knows how much power they used doing that and what their full power is."

"Very true indeed Hiccup" said a voice as a girl appeared from the shadows.

"Who are you? And why are we here?" asked Gobber.

"I am MoonLight263 but you can call me Moonie. As to why you are here, I have brought you here to watch a movie." Fishlegs opened his mouth but before he could voice his question Moonie answered his unanswered question "Before you all ask what a movie is, a movie is a series of moving pictures with sound telling a story. Now, you will be watching the movie with others and I hope you will be civil. But if you attack them you will have to face the wrath of me. And just to be sure I have taken all of your weapons except for Hiccup. So enjoy! And remember… DO NOT ATTACK!" Just then a door into a big theater opened up and the Vikings all filled in. A door on the other side of the room opened up and the people of Berk looked to see we they would be watching the movie with and saw… dragons.

"DRAGONS!" All of Berk yelled as they reached for the weapons to find that they were not there.

"The dragons will not hurt you, their fire has been taken away and if you hurt them you will face the wrath of me! Ok so sit down!" Moonie said with fire in her eyes. Hiccup was looking for a specific dragon while the Berkiens all took a seat as far away from the dragons as possible. Just then a black cat like dragon came springing from the crowd of dragons and jumped into the air and landed on a gangly scrawny hiccup of a Viking.

"Gaa! Toothless!" Hiccup was yelling as the Night Furry was licking his face. All of the people of Berk were stunned of the dragon. The offspring of lighting and death was acting like, a puppy. Hiccup then sat down with all of the dragons with Astrid shortly after him.

"Now enjoy the movie." Moonie said glad that all of the drama was over.

"May I ask what this movie thing is called?" asked Fishlegs.

"It is called, 'How to Train Your dragon'"

"Uh Oh" Hiccup said quietly.


	2. This is Berk

**A/N Thank you to Reader103 ,assassin200, toothless is a girl dragon, tatjanna1d and many others for following, favoriting and reviewing.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

All of the Vikings were all wondering the same thing, was Berk really that bad? And WHY was the movie thing in the view of Hiccup the Useless?

"Is it really that bad?" one Viking voiced.

"Yes, yes it is." Hiccup replied meanwhile his farther was wondering how Hiccup could be like that about his home.

 **The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

 **The camera drifts closer, circling.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

"What? What do we have?" Tuffnut asked earning either a palm to the face or n eye roll from everyone while some people like Hiccup came him both.

"You dumbass. Dragons! Duh!" His twin told him before getting a punch to the face.

 **Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**

 **HICCUP**

 **...dragons.**

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 **He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

 **More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.**

"What does that mean?" asked Hoark the Haggard.

"You'll see" Moonie answered before Hiccup could.

 **We have stubbornness issues.**

"Oh"

 **Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know.**

"Why don't you like you name?" Stoick asked

"My name literally means runt. My name is runt. You can see how that could cause some after affects."

 **But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just watch."

 **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

 **VIKING**

 **(FIERCE)**

 **Arggghhhhh!**

 **(cheery, insane)**

 **Mornin'!**

"Sorry. Had a little too much mead that night" answered the Viking in question.

 **Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

 **HOARK**

 **What are you doing out!?**

"Can't my house is on fire." Hiccup yelled at the screen.

 **HICCUP**

 **... Burnthair the Broad...**

 **BURNTHAIR**

 **Get inside!**

"House is on fire and I prefer to live then die in a fire."

 **HICCUP**

 **... Phlegma the Fierce...**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

 **Get back inside!**

"He can't his house is on fire!" Moonie screamed at the screen.

All of the Vikings just mentioned all felt ashamed they never realized how it looked like from Hiccup's perspective. They just didn't want to lose the next chief.

 **HICCUP**

 **Ack.**

 **He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yep, just Ack.**

 **Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup!?**

 **(accusingly; to the crowd)**

 **What is he doing out again?!**

"Thank you for showing everyone that my father can pick me up by my clothes using no force what so ever!" Hiccup said and then muttered so only Astrid and Toothless could hear "Or ex-dad"

 **(TO HICCUP)**

 **What are you doing out?! Get**

 **inside!**

"The house is on fire!"

 **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.**

 **He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **(IN AWE)**

 **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

 **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Yes I do.**

" _Is that rumor still going around?"_ Stoick thought.

 **An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,**

 **brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

 **STOICK**

 **(barking; to his men)**

 **What have we got?**

 **VIKING #1**

 **Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **STOICK**

 **Any Night Furies?**

 **VIKING #1**

 **None so far.**

 **STOICK**

 **(RELIEVED)**

 **Good.**

Toothless beamed with pride while the other dragons shock their heads at the Night Fury's pride.

 **VIKING**

 **Hoist the torches!**

 **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

 **Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

"You know you really should clean that mess up." Hiccup told Gobber.

"Well that's what apprentices or for." Gobber replied with a playful glint in his eye.

 **HICCUP**

 **Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

 **Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

The teens just laugh at this while Hiccup hides his face in his palms.

 **GOBBER**

 **They need toothpicks, don't they?**

 **Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

"Who are you calling a meathead!?" Gobber asks accusingly at Hiccup.

"You Meathead!"

"Toothpick!"

"Meathead!"

"Toothpick!"

"How about you both SHUT UP SO I CAN WATCH THE MOVIE!" Moonie yelled at both Hiccup and Gobber. After wards they both mumbled something about Thor and Loki. Stoick was really surprised at how his best friend and son acted and how they had the relationship that HE wanted with his son.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON STOICK**

 **STOICK**

 **We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

 **Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

"How can you joke at a time like this!" Snotlout yelled.

"Easy practice. When you joke around and use sarcasm as a way to hide your true feelings as much as I do, it becomes second nature."

"Oh" then the people of Berk realized how much that Hiccup joked around and was sarcastic.

"Oh" they said once again realizing how he felt a lot of the time.


	3. Dragon Raid

**VIKING**

 **FIRE!**

 **In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And...**

 **(DREAMY)**

 **Astrid.**

Hiccup's hands met his face as he said oh no. _'Great now everyone will know about his crush' he thought._

 **A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a**

 **sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and**

 **heroic.**

"We look so cool!" Tuffnut said.

"You know it would be really funny if right then they fell." Moonie said just before she replayed it and the teens fell down and the whole theater erupted into fits of laughter. "Ok back to the movie." 

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Their job is so much cooler.**

 **Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

"What is it with everyone holding me by my clothes! I get I'm small! No need to rub it in!" Hiccup yelled at the screen.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PLEADING)**

 **Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

All of Berk cringed remembering all of the marks made.

 **HICCUP**

 **Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

 **GOBBER**

 **You can't lift a hammer.**

"I would not be working in the forge if I could not lift a hammer!"

 **You can't swing an axe...**

"True.. but I can still lift a hammer!"

 **Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **... you can't even throw one of these.**

 **A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(ready with the answer)**

 **Okay fine, but...**

 **He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a**

 **bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... this will throw it for me.**

 **Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

 **VIKING**

 **Arggh!**

"That hurt you know!" the Viking in question yelled at Hiccup who was hiding with the dragons.

"Sorry!"

 **GOBBER**

 **See, now this right here is what** **I'm talking about.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Mild calibration issue.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

 **Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **... this.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(ASTONISHED)**

 **But... you just pointed to all of me.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

 **HICCUP**

 **THREATENING)**

 **Ohhhh...**

 **GOBBER**

 **(MIMICKING)**

 **Ohhhhh, yes.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **There will be consequences!**

 **Gobber tosses him a sword.**

"Wow. You actually cout it." Spitlout said to his nephew

"Well I do you know make weapons I kind of need to know how to lift them."

"But, Gobber makes most of them I thought"

"No actually Hiccup made probably over 2/3's of the weapons on Berk." Gobber said.

 **GOBBER**

 **I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

 **Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

All of the dragons were thinking the same thing _'Is that why we are always killed?'_

 **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

' _Is all we are worth? Just getting noticed? Scoff'_

 **The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

' _If a girlfriend is a mate the that is good right? That means we are worth more than those dumb Nadders!'_ the Gronckles thought while the Nadders rolled their eyes at the Gronckles pride.

 **A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

' _Hah twice the status! Take that Gronckles!'_

 **A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT** **TOWER.**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 **They found the sheep!**

 **STOICK**

 **(FRUSTRATED)**

 **Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 **Fire!**

 **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

"Yeah. Only you Useless could make a extremely harmful dragon seem harmless" Snotlout told Hiccup while he just rolled his eyes.

 **It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

 **STOICK**

 **Reload! I'll take care of this.**

 **Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**

 **Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL – CONTINUOUS** **ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

 **VIKING**

 **Night Fury! Get down!**

 **Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

 **STOICK**

 **JUMP!**

 **KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

"You really gave them a scare didn't you bud?"

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

 **The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **..never misses.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

 **IN THE STALL**

 **Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me**

 **out there!**

 **Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

 **Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE!?" Stoick yelled so loud that the room shook.

"I thought he would listen to me for the first time and stay put" Gobber replies sheepishly "But now I realize how stupid that was of me."

 **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

 **WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.)**

 **Hiccup, where are you going!**

 **VIKING #7**

 **Come back here!**

 **HICCUP**

 **I know. Be right back!**

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

 **The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**

 **STOICK**

 **Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

"They're not devils" Hiccup gritted through clenched teeth trying not to hit anything.

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

 **Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(TO HIMSELF)**

 **Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness; I should know I do it all the time." Moonie said before muttering to herself about fingers and toes or something.

 **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

"YOU HIT IT!?" everyone from Berk yelled at the same time.

"Good job son. I never should have doubted you. When we get back you get the honor of killing it!" Stoick told Hiccup as he patted him on his back (though because of the size difference it was more like he was being hit with a hammer in the back).

"Ya, some honor" Hiccup said

"What did you say?" Stoick asked

"You heard me."  
"Their devils!"

"Whatever. You'll see."


	4. Deal?

**A/N sorry for not updating ENJOY! REVIEW!**

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(surprised, then elated)**

 **Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

 **Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Except for you.**

"Again with the sarcasm!" one Viking said. _"Please do not die!"_ Stoick thought even though he knew he was safe.

 **ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a**

 **familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**

 **HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the**

 **NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**

 **Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

 **STOICK**

 **(to his men, re: the** **NADDERS)**

 **DO NOT let them escape!**

 **IN THE PLAZA**

 **Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The**

 **Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto**

 **buildings, setting them alight.**

 **Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only**

 **shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all**

 **around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign**

 **of the Nightmare.**

 **He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.**

 **It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**

 **Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare**

 **to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their**

 **earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only**

 **coughs up smoke.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **You're all out.**

 **He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it**

 **away. It takes to the air and disappears.**

Hiccup and the dragon in question flinch each time he is hit. The dragons notice this and wonder why was a Viking who probably has killed tens if not hundreds of us flinching as a dragon is getting hit?

 **Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Oh, and there's one more thing you**

 **need to know...**

"What do we need to know?" asked the twins pausing their wrestling match with their helmets intertwined. As every other person and dragon alike palmed hit their face in one way or other.

 **The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron**

 **basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it**

 **goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the**

 **netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several**

 **sheep in tow.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Sorry, dad.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

 **The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches.**

 **The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won.**

 **The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(SHEEPISH)**

 **Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

 **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and**

 **hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

"Again with people grabbing me by the collar!"

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's not like the last few times,**

 **Dad. I mean I really actually hit**

 **it. You guys were busy and I had a**

 **very clear shot. It went down, just**

 **off Raven Point. Let's get a search**

 **party out there, before it-**

 **STOICK**

 **-STOP! Just...stop.**

 **He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring**

 **expectantly.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Every time you step outside,**

 **disaster follows. Can you not see**

 **that I have bigger problems?**

 **Winter's almost here and I have an**

 **entire village to feed!**

 **Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Between you and me, the village**

 **could do with a little less**

 **feeding, don't ya think?**

 **A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

"What it's true!" Hiccup said as a few of the Vikings gave him a look.

 **STOICK**

 **This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

 **(EXASPERATED)**

 **Why can't you follow the simplest**

 **orders?**

 **HICCUP**

 **I can't stop myself. I see a dragon**

 **and I have to just... kill it, you**

 **know? It's who I am, Dad.**

 **STOICK**

 **You are many things, Hiccup. But a**

 **dragon killer is not one of them.**

 **Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

" You know for once, you are right. I am not a dragon killer and I will never be one."

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Get back to the house.**

 **(TO GOBBER)**

 **Make sure he gets there. I have his**

 **mess to clean up.**

"You know really it wasn't his mess. The Nightmare was the one who caused the pole thing to fall which is what also caused the Nadders to escape." Moonie said.

 **Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**

 **Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the**

 **teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Quite the performance.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **I've never seen anyone mess up that**

 **badly. That helped!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Thank you, thank you. I was**

 **trying, so...**

 **Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large**

 **house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

The teens all suddenly found their palms to be very interesting. Having never realized how their teasing and making fun of him looked from his point of view.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I really did hit one.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Sure, Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **He never listens.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, it runs in the family.**

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do the words 'Stay Put' mean anything to you?"

 **HICCUP**

 **And when he does, it's always with**

 **this... disappointed scowl. Like**

 **someone skimped on the meat in his**

 **sandwich.**

 **(MIMICKING STOICK)**

 **Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you**

 **brought me the wrong offspring. I**

 **ordered an extra-large boy with**

 **beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on**

 **the side. This here. This is a**

 **talking fish bone.**

"Wow Stoick that kid sure did get you dead on," Spitelout said ass the whole theater bersted out laughing while Stoick was more dwelling on what Hiccup said.

 **GOBBER**

 **You're thinking about this all**

 **wrong. It's not so much what you**

 **look like. It's what's inside that**

 **he can't stand.**

 **Beat.**

"And the best prep talk award goes to… GOBBER!"

 **HICCUP**

 **Thank you, for summing that up.**

 **They reach the doorway.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Look, the point is, stop trying so**

 **hard to be something you're not.**

 **Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I just want to be one of you guys.**

 **Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes**

 **through the front door.**

 **And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the**

 **woods, determined.**

"Really?! Not even for one second! You couldn't stay there for one second!" Stoick yelled "And Gobber, when I said to make sure he gets there I meant make sure he stays there! Not just walk him to the door!"

"Sorry" both Gobber and Hiccup said sheepishly.

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

 **A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...**

 **STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

 **STOICK**

 **Either we finish them or they'll**

 **finish us! It's the only way we'll**

 **be rid of them! If we find the**

 **nest and destroy it, the dragons**

 **will leave. They'll find another**

 **home.**

"Yeah, Berk" Hiccup said.

"What do you mean?" asked one Viking.

"Well if my home was destroyed and I needed a new one I would go to the closest, Berk, and the place that destroyed my home, Berk"

"Oh"

 **He sinks his blade into a...**

 **LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade**

 **pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with**

 **painted sea monsters and dragons.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(DECIDEDLY)**

 **One more search. Before the ice**

 **sets in.**

 **VIKING**

 **Those ships never come back.**

 **STOICK**

 **(MATTER-OF-FACT)**

 **We're Vikings. It's an occupational**

 **hazard. Now who's with me?**

 **Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds' shifts**

 **in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

 **VIKING**

 **(FEEBLE)**

 **Today's not good for me.**

 **VIKING (CONT'D)**

 **(EQUALLY FEEBLE)**

 **I've gotta do my axe returns.**

"Cowards!"

 **STOICK**

 **Alright. Those who stay will look**

 **after Hiccup.**

 **Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic**

 **murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

 **To the ships!**

 **SPITELOUT**

 **I'm with you Stoick!**

"Wow tanks. Really feeling the love." Hiccup said dryly.

 **STOICK**

 **(DRY)**

 **That's more like it.**

 **The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick**

 **alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard**

 **attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

 **GOBBER**

 **I'll pack my undies.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, I need you to stay and train**

 **some new recruits.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy,**

 **Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten**

 **steel, razor sharp blades, lots of**

 **time to himself...what could**

 **possibly go wrong?**

 **Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

 **STOICK**

 **What am I going to do with him**

 **Gobber?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Put him in training with the**

 **others.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, I'm serious.**

 **GOBBER**

 **So am I.**

 **Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

 **STOICK**

 **He'd be killed before you let the**

 **first dragon out of its cage.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, you don't know that.**

 **STOICK**

 **I do know that, actually.**

 **GOBBER**

 **No, you don't.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, actually I do.**

 **GOBBER**

 **No you don't!**

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

 **STOICK**

 **Listen! You know what he's like.**

 **From the time he could crawl he's**

 **been...different. He doesn't**

 **listen.**

 **(MORE)**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Has the attention span of a**

 **sparrow. I take him fishing and he**

 **goes hunting for... for trolls.**

" I was five and Gobber told that they were real and that they stole your socks.

"Oh they are real, In 'Frozen' in "Harry Potter' in "Lord of the Rings' and in many others" Moonie said as all the Vikings scooted away from her as if she was cray.

 **GOBBER**

 **(DEFENSIVE)**

 **Trolls exist! They steal your**

 **socks.**

 **(DARKLY)**

 **But only the left ones. What's with**

 **that?**

 **STOICK**

 **When I was a boy...**

 **GOBBER**

 **(GRUMBLING)**

 **Oh here we go.**

"He tells you this story too?"

 **STOICK**

 **My father told me to bang my head**

 **against a rock and I did it. I**

 **thought it was crazy, but I didn't**

 **question him. And you know what**

 **happened?**

 **GOBBER**

 **You got a headache.**

 **STOICK**

 **That rock split in two. It taught**

 **me what a Viking could do, Gobber.**

 **He could crush mountains, level**

 **forests, tame seas! Even as a boy,**

 **I knew what I was, what I had to**

 **become.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Hiccup is not that boy.**

 **GOBBER**

 **You can't stop him, Stoick. You can**

 **only prepare him.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Look, I know it seems hopeless. But**

 **the truth is you won't always be**

 **around to protect him. He's going**

 **to get out there again. He's**

 **probably out there now.**

 **ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

 **EXT. WOODS - DAY**

 **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

 **A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**

 **Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly.**

 **Sees nothing.**

 **He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil**

 **over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed**

 **and pockets it.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people**

 **lose their knife or their mug. No,**

 **not me. I manage to lose an entire**

 **dragon.**

 **Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him,**

 **hitting him in the face.**

All of the Vikings laugh at this, only Hiccup could turn a harmless tree into something that hurts.

 **He looks up to see a snapped tree**

 **trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned**

 **earth.**

 **He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail**

 **tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches,**

 **beaming.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(IN SHOCK)**

 **Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This**

 **fixes everything.**

 **(ELATED)**

 **Yes!**

 **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen**

 **Night Fury.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I have brought down this mighty**

 **beast!**

 **It suddenly shifts.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Whoa!**

 **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it.**

 **Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded**

 **dragon, dagger poised to strike.**

 **As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring**

 **coldly at him.**

"Holy Odin is that creepy." Snotlout says.

 **Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back**

 **to its unnerving, unflinching stare.**

 **With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with**

 **his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm**

 **gonna cut out your heart and take**

 **it to my father. I'm a Viking.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **I am a VIKING!**

 **Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-**

 **ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched**

 **concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through.**

 **The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.**

 **Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head,**

 **resigned to its fate.**

 **Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger**

 **aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a**

 **frustrated sigh.**

 **He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(muttered, ashamed)**

 **I did this.**

 **He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon,**

 **chest heaving.**

 **Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that**

 **no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.**

 **The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching**

 **his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**

 **As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**

 **In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down,**

 **grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup**

 **is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup**

 **opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare**

 **boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound.**

 **The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch**

 **him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns**

 **and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of**

 **trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers,**

 **and drops out of view some distance away.**

 **Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps,**

 **collapses to his knees, and faints.**

"That hurt you know bud." Hiccup whispers to Toothless as he coos into his hand.

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup enters to see...**

 **STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched**

 **over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers**

 **waft around his beard.**

 **Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick**

 **seems none the wiser, when...**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(CAUGHT)**

 **Dad. Uh...**

 **Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I, uh... I have to talk to you,**

 **Dad.**

 **STOICK**

 **I need to speak with you too, son.**

 **Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

The whole theater laughs at this, only those two could be so alike yet so different at the same time.

 **HICCUP STOICK**

 **I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn**

 **fight dragons. to fight dragons.**

 **(BEAT) (BEAT)**

 **What? What?**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **You go first.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No, you go first.**

 **STOICK**

 **Alright. You get your wish. Dragon**

 **training. You start in the morning.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(SCRAMBLING)**

 **Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh,**

 **'cause I was thinking, you know we**

 **have a surplus of dragon-fighting**

 **Vikings, but do we have enough**

 **bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings**

"Small home repair? Bread making?" Astrid asks.

"I don't do well with pressure! You know what I told you!"

"True"

"Why didn't you say Blacksmith?" It would have been more convincing."

"I DON"T DO WELL UNDER PRESURE!"

 **STOICK**

 **-You'll need this.**

 **Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I don't want to fight dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **Come on. Yes, you do.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **But you will kill dragons.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No, I'm really very extra sure that**

 **I won't.**

 **STOICK**

 **It's time Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Can you not hear me?**

 **STOICK**

 **This is serious son!**

 **Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags**

 **him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **When you carry this axe... you**

 **carry all of us with you. Which**

 **means you walk like us. You talk**

 **like us. You think like us. No more**

 **of...**

 **(GESTURING NON-**

 **specifically at Hiccup)**

 **... this.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You just gestured to all of me.**

 **STOICK**

 **Deal?**

 **HICCUP**

 **This conversation is feeling very**

 **one-sided.**

 **STOICK**

 **DEAL?!**

 **Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win**

 **argument.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(RESIGNED)**

 **Deal.**

 **Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and**

 **heads for the door.**

 **STOICK**

 **Good. Train hard. I'll be back.**

 **Probably.**

 **HICCUP**

 **And I'll be here. Maybe.**

 **Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**

"Is that how most of your conversations go?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah."


	5. The Gronkle

**A/N Hey guys sorry that this took sooo long I was having a real trouble with this chapter for some reason and so yeah I wa having a serious case of writer's block but I hope you enjoy and review! Also check out my Harry Potter fanfics .**

 **Please review!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast**

 **stone arena.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Welcome to dragon training!**

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber said in sync with himself on screen which caused the theater to burst out in laughter fits when the theater finally calmed down Moonie started the movie.

 **The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena**

 **floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the**

 **colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of**

 **blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

 **ASTRID**

 **No turning back.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **I hope I get some serious burns.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **I'm hoping for some mauling, like**

 **on my shoulder or lower back.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Yeah, it's only fun if you get a**

 **scar out of it.**

"That was sarcasm you know that right?" Astrid asked Hiccup quietly.

"Yeah totally" he replied sheepishly.

 **HICCUP (O.S.)**

 **Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love**

 **it.**

 **The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all**

 **around.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Oh great. Who let him in?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Let's get started! The recruit who**

 **does best will win the honor of**

 **killing his first dragon in front**

 **of the entire village.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Hiccup already killed a Night Fury,**

 **so does that disqualify him or...?**

 **The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Can I transfer to the class with**

 **the cool Vikings?**

"But then you wouldn't be there," Hiccup tells the screen.

 **Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him**

 **along.**

 **GOBBER**

 **(cheery, in confidence)**

 **Don't worry. You're small and**

 **you're weak. That'll make you less**

 **of a target. They'll see you as**

 **sick or insane and go after the**

 **more Viking-like teens instead.**

"Once again, great prep-talk Gobber" Moonie said sarcastically.

"I was trying to be supportive" He replies looking at his palms.

 **GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on**

 **toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and**

 **BELLOWS issue from within.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Behind these doors are just a few**

 **of the many species you will learn**

 **to fight.**

 **Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to**

 **contain himself.**

"Ugh" said all of the teens and Gobber as their face met their hand knowing what was coming next.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **The Deadly Nadder.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(under his breath)**

 **Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

 **GOBBER**

 **The Hideous Zippleback.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

 **GOBBER**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Firepower fifteen.**

 **GOBBER**

 **The Terrible Terror.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

 **GOBBER**

 **CAN YOU STOP THAT?!**

 **(BEAT)**

 **And...the Gronckle.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(quietly; to himself)**

 **Jaw strength, eight.**

"Do you always have to do that?" Snotlout asks Fishlegs in his usual accusing tone.

 **Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of**

 **the doors.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach**

 **us first!?**

"He believes in learning on the job" Hiccup says all of the Vikings look at him strangely "What? I have scars from blacksmithing to prove it!"

"Gobber?!"

"Sorry Stoick" Gobber replied not sure whether he was apologizing for dragon training or the blacksmithing.

 **GOBBER**

 **I believe in learning on the job.**

 **BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the**

 **ring like an irate rhino.**

 **The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut**

 **and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Today is about survival. If you get**

 **blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's**

 **the first thing you're going to**

 **need?**

 **HICCUP**

 **A doctor?**

"True" Moonie replied to the screen Hiccup.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Plus five speed?**

"What even is that?" asked Stoick. Fishlegs in response just blushed.

 **ASTRID**

 **A shield.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Shields. Go.**

 **The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered**

 **around the ring.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Your most important piece of**

 **equipment is your shield. If you**

 **must make a choice between a sword**

 **or a shield, take the shield.**

 **Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him**

 **running.**

 **Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has**

 **a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Get your hands off my shield!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **There are like a million shields!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Take that one, it has a flower on**

 **it. Girls like flowers.**

 **Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He**

 **doesn't let go.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Ooops, now this one has blood on**

 **it.**

"You do realize that you are giving it to him anyway right?" Snotlout asked a confused Ruffnut Idiot".

 **The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The**

 **shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff**

 **SPIN like tops and go down.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **(DAZED)**

 **What?!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **(CONFUSED)**

 **What?!**

 **The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them**

 **back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Those shields are good for another**

 **thing. Noise. Make lots of it to**

 **throw off a dragon's aim.**

 **The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their**

 **shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**

 **GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and**

 **scrambled. It's working.**

"So that is what the noise does to the dragons" Spitlout said. _'Finally they understand what the it is like'_ all of the dragons thought.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **All dragons have a limited number**

 **of shots. How many does a Gronckle**

 **have?**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Five!**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **No, six.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Correct, six. That's one for each**

 **of you!**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **I really don't think my parents**

"Yes why we would approve Fishlegs" Fishlegs parents told their embarrassed son.

 **WOULD-**

 **BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Fishlegs, out.**

 **Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup, get in there!**

"You know I was doing exactly what you wanted me to do," Hiccup told Gobber.

"How do you figure?"

"The object was to survive and what was I doing? Hmm? Oh yeah surviving?"

"Whatever"

 **ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast.**

 **Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **So anyway I'm moving into my**

 **parents' basement. You should come**

 **by sometime to work out. You look**

 **like you work out—**

"Love on the battlefield," Hiccup says in a teasing tone to Astrid "Ow!" Hiccup exclaims as Astrid's fist met his shoulder.

 **She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past**

 **her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Snotlout! You're done!**

 **Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly,**

 **trying to look cool.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(VOICE BREAKING)**

 **So, I guess it's just you and me**

 **huh?**

"Wow smooth," Snotlout tells Hiccup in between laughs.

"Smother then you," Hiccup replies

 **ASTRID**

 **No. Just you.**

 **Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks**

 **Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**

 **GOBBER**

 **One shot left!**

":Why is Hiccup not out?" Tuffnut asks Gobber just shrugs an turns back toward the screen.

 **Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across**

 **the ring.**

 **The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him,**

 **leaving Astrid in the clear.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **(WORRIED)**

 **Hiccup!**

 **The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him**

 **against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail,**

 **ready to fire point-blank.**

Toothless tenses up next to Hiccup even though he knows his rider is fine he still does not like seeing him in trouble.

 **Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last**

 **second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the**

 **stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

Toothless coo's into Hiccups hand relived that his rider is ok.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **(rattled, but masking it)**

 **And that's six!**

 **Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Go back to bed, ya overgrown**

 **sausage! You'll get another chance,**

 **don't you worry.**

 **Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Remember... a dragon will always,**

 **(with a stern look to**

 **HICCUP)**

 **always go for the kill**

"Not true!"

 **He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks**

 **overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

 **EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

 **HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He**

 **studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that**

 **he's back at the scene of the crime.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(MUTTERED)**

 **So...why didn't you?**

All of the Vikings were all thinking the same thing _'Why didn't he?'_.

 **He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew**

 **off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an...**

 **ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans**

 **the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on**

 **the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Well this was stupid.**

 **SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils,**

 **watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It**

 **flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The**

 **dragon is trapped.**

 **Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer.**

 **He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps**

 **into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again,**

 **it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily.**

 **As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-**

 **bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank**

 **page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the**

 **image.**

"Wow, Hiccup, you can draw?" Fishlegs asks.

"That is not drawing that is just sketching."

 **The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of**

 **the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings.**

 **The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the**

 **water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at**

 **them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking**

 **weakened.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(MUTTERED)**

 **Why don't you just...fly away?**

 **ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing,**

 **carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail.**

"WHAT!? You had a Night Furry that had no tail and could not fly and you let him live!? A DROWNED DRAGIN IS A DEAD ONE, SO WHY IS HE NOT DEAD?!"

 **He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the**

 **rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into**

 **the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK.**

 **The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They**

 **exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

"How are you not dead?" Fishlegs asked in amassment.

"I have no idea Fishlegs no idea."

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

 **A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their**

 **hinges.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong**

 **in the ring today?**

 **The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow**

 **of the fire pit.**

 **ASTRID**

 **I mistimed my summersault dive. It**

 **was sloppy. It threw off my**

 **reverse tumble.**

 **Eye rolls from the group.**

All of teens roll their eyes in sync with themselves in screen.

"You know now one really noticed right?" Hiccup asked.

 **RUFFNUT**

 **(SARCASTIC)**

 **Yeah. We noticed.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **(grabbing Astrid's hand)**

 **No, no, you were great. That was**

 **so 'Astrid'.**

 **GOBBER**

 **She's right, you have to be tough**

 **on yourselves.**

 **CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall,**

 **sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **(glaring at Hiccup)**

 **Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

 **He tries to take a seat at the table...**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **He showed up.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **He didn't get eaten.**

 **... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes,**

 **Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**

"Thanks guys"

"Sorry Hiccup" all of the teens muttered.

 **ASTRID**

 **He's never where he should be.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Thank you, Astrid.**

 **Gobber stands.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **You need to live and breathe this**

 **stuff.**

 **Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **The dragon manual. Everything we**

 **know about every dragon we know of.**

 **A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **No attacks tonight. Study up.**

 **Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the**

 **book.**

"You know that they were never going to read it right?" Hiccup said while Gobber just shrugged.

"I like to think that people respect me enough to listen to me" Gobber glared at Hiccup as he snorted in reply.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **(you've got to be kidding)**

 **Wait, you mean read?**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **While we're still alive?**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Why read words when you can just**

 **kill the stuff the words tell you**

 **stuff about?**

"See?"

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Oh! I've read it like, seven times.**

 **There's this water dragon that**

 **sprays boiling water at your face.**

 **And there's this other one that**

 **buries itself for like a week...**

 **The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Yeah, that sounds great. There was**

 **a chance I was going to read**

 **that...**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **...but now...**

 **Snotlout gets up to go.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

 **The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Oh and there's this other one that**

 **has these spines that look like**

 **trees...**

 **Astrid is the last to go.**

 **HICCUP**

 **So I guess we'll share-**

 **ASTRID**

 **Read it.**

 **She pushes it toward him and leaves.**

 **HICCUP**

 **All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll**

 **SEE YOU-**

 **Slam.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Tomorrow.**

"Sorry…again"

"No problem I'm used to it,"

 **SIGH.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT**

 **ON HICCUP'S HAND**

 **OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is**

 **vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled**

 **together.**

 **Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and**

 **frightening dragons.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Dragon classifications. Strike**

 **class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

 **Hiccup turns the page.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon**

 **inhabits sea caves and dark tide**

 **pools.**

 **(MORE)**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **When startled, the Thunderdrum**

 **produces a concussive sound that**

 **can kill a man at close range.**

 **Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

 **Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated**

 **Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Timberjack. This gigantic creature**

 **has razor sharp wings that can**

 **slice through full grown**

 **trees...extremely dangerous. Kill**

 **on sight.**

 **The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own,**

 **shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

"That is really creepy you know that right?"

"Well it did not look like that in the moment so what can I say, sorry Tuffnut?"

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at**

 **its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

 **The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup**

 **is startled, but presses on.**

"Hate to agree with stupid over here" Snotlout said as he pointed to Tuffnut who was staring at his hand "But, it is kind of creepy."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Changewing. Even newly hatched**

 **dragons can spray acid. Kill on**

 **sight.**

 **He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill.**

 **Bone Knapper. Whispering Death.**

 **Burns its victims. Buries its**

 **victims. Chokes its victims. Turns**

 **its victims inside-out.**

 **Extremely dangerous. Extremely**

 **dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on**

 **sight. Kill on sight...**

 **Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Night Fury.**

 **It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Speed unknown. Size unknown. The**

 **unholy offspring of lightning and**

 **death itself.**

 **(MORE)**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Never engage this dragon. Your only**

 **chance, hide and pray it does not**

 **find you.**

 **Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to**

 **his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank**

 **page and considers it.**

 **CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**

"Wow."

"No comment" various statements like these were erupting around the room from the Vikings they didn't know what to think.


	6. The Flight and Swim

**EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN**

 **A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the**

 **billowing sail of Stoick's ship.**

 **Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on**

 **the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of**

 **dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **I can almost smell them.**

"How can you smell them when you are nowhere near them?"

"I just can ok?"

 **They're close. Steady.**

 **Stoick raises his gaze to...**

 **AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised,**

 **daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three**

 **ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking**

 **for an opening.**

 **ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what**

 **Stoick is considering.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Take us in.**

 **The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw**

 **their weapons, prepping for the worst.**

 **VIKING**

 **Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**

 **The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the**

 **other two.**

 **A BEAT**

 **Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers.**

 **Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the**

 **water. Another bright flash.**

"Wow spooky," Tuffnut said.

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

 **CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his**

 **finger over its outline.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You know, I just happened to notice**

 **the book had nothing on Night**

 **Furies. Is there another book? Or a**

 **sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury**

 **pamphlet?**

"How do you even know what that is? They weren't invented until sometime during 15th or 16th century and Vikings were around in the 11th century,"

 **KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt,**

 **leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even**

 **trying.**

"Was too!"

 **CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like**

 **arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from**

 **above.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Today... is all about attack.**

 **The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits**

 **scurrying.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Nadders are quick and light on**

 **their feet. Your job is to be**

 **quicker and lighter.**

 **The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy**

 **shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a**

 **wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts**

 **an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **I'm really beginning to question**

 **your teaching methods.**

"Only now you are starting to question them?" Hiccup asked.

"Hey!" Gobber cried out slightly offended.

 **GOBBER**

 **Look for its blind spot. Every**

 **dragon has one. Find it, hide in**

 **it, and strike.**

 **Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's**

 **nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff**

 **and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **Do you ever bathe?**

"Tuff or the dragon?" Moonie asked.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **If you don't like it, then just get**

 **your own blind spot.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **How about I give you one!**

"You know that he can hear you right?"

 **Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise**

 **gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of**

 **them.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so**

 **much.**

 **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey, so how would one sneak up on a**

 **Night Fury?**

 **GOBBER**

 **None one's ever met one and lived**

 **to tell the tale. Now get in there.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I know, I know, but**

 **hypothetically...**

"Not suspicious at all," Snotlout said.

 **ASTRID**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **Hiccup!**

 **She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide.**

 **A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising**

 **them by landing in front of her.**

 **Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She**

 **rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN,**

 **protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Watch out babe. I'll take care of**

 **this.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hey!**

 **Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **(DEFENSIVE)**

 **The sun was in my eyes, Astrid.**

 **What do you want me to do, block**

 **out the sun? I could do that, but I**

 **don't have time right now!**

"How can you block out the sun?" Hiccup asked.

"Well… you see… um… SHUT UP!"

 **The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in**

 **pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast.**

 **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**

 **HICCUP**

 **They probably take the daytime off.**

 **You know, like a cat. Has anyone**

 **ever seen one napping?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Hiccup!**

 **ASTRID**

 **-Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like**

 **dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and**

 **crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled**

 **mess.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **She could do better.**

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're not exactly 'Hotcup',"

"No, but he will be in five years,"

"Wait WHAT?!" the whole hall said.

"Back to the movie." Moonie said completely ingnoring all of the Vikings telling her to answer the question.

 **The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(struggling to untangle)**

 **Just... let me... why don't you...**

 **The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a**

 **Raptor.**

 **Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from**

 **Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm.**

 **She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free,**

 **still burrowed into the shield.**

 **She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT**

 **on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well done, Astrid.**

 **Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave.**

 **Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to**

 **find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Is this some kind of a joke to you?**

 **Our parents' war is about to become**

 **ours. Figure out which side you're**

 **on.**

"Can I choose the dragons?" Hiccup whispered so that way no one heard him.

 **She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and**

 **slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the**

 **rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing.**

 **Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove.**

"I was wondering where that shield went." Gobber said while his best friend was fuming.

"YOU WENT BACK! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! WHY WOULD YOU EVER DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?!" Stoick yelled so loud that people in another dimension heard him.

"Because I don't know curiosity and you know what Stoick" Hiccup yelled back and said his father's name like it was poison "I'm glad I did. Toothless has been more my family then anyone on Berk ever has. So you know what, I do not care." Hiccup then stood up and sat next to Toothless who cooed at him and rested his head in his riders lap. The whole hall was in shock.

"Back to the movie then" Moonie said trying to defuse the tension.

 **A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him.**

 **Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a**

 **stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to**

 **pounce.**

 **Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so**

 **reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and**

 **hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses,**

 **carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The**

 **dragon calms.**

 **As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing**

 **teeth.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn**

 **you had...**

 **A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the**

 **fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... teeth.**

 **The teeth retract again.**

"So that is where you got his name." Astrid whispered.

 **Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup**

 **retreats nervously.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**

 **The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the**

 **same position as before. The dragon closes in over him,**

 **staring blankly.**

"See what monsters they are?"

"They are not monsters and as you can see that I am still here." Hiccup replied to his ex-father.

 **A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk**

 **of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares. Hiccup**

 **realizes what Toothless wants him to do.**

 **Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up.**

 **The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a**

 **bite of the slimy fish. He forces a smile. Toothless mimics**

 **him.**

"You ate it?" Astrid asked shocked.

"No comment,"

 **Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless**

 **HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the**

 **cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature...**

 **and curls up on it like a giant dog.**

 **He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless**

 **tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to**

 **touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes**

 **the hint and leaves.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a**

 **tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove.**

 **Sketching in the sand.**

 **CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick,**

 **minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him,**

 **watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues,**

 **trying not to scare him off.**

 **Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an**

 **entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and**

 **there, making haphazard lines in every direction.**

 **Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He**

 **seems pleased.**

 **Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by**

 **it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an**

 **instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless**

 **growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps**

 **carefully between each line, turning round and round until he**

 **unwittingly bumps into Toothless.**

"I still have no idea what he drew."

 **Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup**

 **slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns**

 **his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement,**

 **Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against**

 **Hiccup's hand.**

 **In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned**

 **catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring**

 **bonfire.**

 **GOBBER**

 **...and with one twist he took my**

 **hand and swallowed it whole. And I**

 **saw the look on his face.**

 **(can't deny it)**

 **I was delicious. He must have**

 **passed the word, because it wasn't**

 **a month before another one of them**

 **took my leg.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Isn't it weird to think that your**

 **hand was inside a dragon. Like if**

 **your mind was still in control of**

 **it you could have killed the dragon**

 **from the inside by crushing his**

 **heart or something.**

"That is just super creepy" one Viking said in turn Fishlegs just blushed.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **I swear I'm so angry right now.**

 **I'll avenge your beautiful hand and**

 **your beautiful foot. I'll chop off**

 **the legs of every dragon I fight,**

 **with my face.**

"And that makes even less sense than the heart crushing hand mind control thing,"

 **He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

 **GOBBER**

 **(with a mouthful)**

 **Un-unh. It's the wings and the**

 **tails you really want. If it can't**

 **fly, it can't get away. A downed**

 **dragon is a dead dragon.**

 **ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others.**

 **Gobber stands and stretches.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Alright. I'm off to bed. You should**

 **be too. Tomorrow we get into the**

 **big boys. Slowly but surely making**

 **our way up to the Monstrous**

 **Nightmare.**

 **(playful, taunting)**

 **But who'll win the honor of killing**

 **it?**

 **He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **(very matter of fact)**

 **It's gonna be me.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **It's my destiny. See?**

 **Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his**

 **arm.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(GASPS)**

 **Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

"No she most certainly did not!" the twins' mother yelled.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **It's not a tattoo. It's a**

 **birthmark.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Okay, I've been stuck with you**

 **since birth, and that was never**

 **there before.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Yes it was. You've just never seen**

 **me from the left side until now.**

"How is that even possible?" Snotlout asked.

"What?" Tuffnut asked.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a**

 **birthmark or a today-mark?**

 **Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches**

 **him as he leaves the bonfire.**

"So someone did notice."

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's**

 **covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a**

 **candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to**

 **the drawing of Toothless.**

 **With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal**

 **stick and re-draws the missing tail.**

"You are not doing what I think you are doing? Right?"

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with**

 **every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals.**

 **They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered,**

 **and dunked in a barrel.**

 **The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in**

 **place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a**

 **mechanical fin.**

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN**

 **Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full**

 **basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top).**

 **Toothless approaches, sniffing him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast.**

 **I hope you're hungry.**

 **Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay, that's disgusting.**

 **Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Uh..we've got some salmon...**

 **Toothless swallows it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... some nice Icelandic cod...**

 **Swallows those too.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... and a whole smoked eel.**

 **Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He**

 **shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive**

 **tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I**

 **don't like eel much either.**

"Since when?"

"Since I was five"

 **Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon**

 **distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it**

 **like a fan.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay. That's it. That's it, just**

 **stick with good stuff. And don't**

 **you mind me. I'll just be**

 **back...here. Minding my own**

 **business.**

"Not suspicious at all."

 **Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time**

 **he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's okay.**

 **Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts**

 **up, slows its chewing to a halt.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay...okay..**

 **The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps**

 **the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PLEASED)**

 **There. Not too bad. It works.**

 **Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the**

 **air, carrying Hiccup with him.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Woah! No! No! No!**

 **Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds**

 **away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and**

 **dive.**

 **Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition**

 **to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't**

 **correct his trajectory.**

 **Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded**

 **prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan-**

 **like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting**

 **tail.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(excited, terrified)**

 **It's working!**

 **Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high**

 **into the air.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yes! Yes, I did it.**

 **He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while**

 **trying to hold on. They're going to crash.**

 **Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the**

 **intense force of a turn.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**

 **He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive.**

 **Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same,**

 **plunging in a massive cannonball.**

 **Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears**

 **seconds later.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah!**

"YOU FLEW A DRAGON!?"

"Sort of" Hiccup replied to the whole hall except Astrid and Moonie.

"Anyway back to the movie"

 **A/N sorry or taking so long this chapter is not my best work but I stuck it out for you guys so. Anyway review and fallow and favorite and stuff. Any feedback is welcome to many reactions to little anything. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Everything we Know is Wrong

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in like 15 years. School started and then life then got in the way. My heart is not really in this story at the moment and I might put in on hiatus until my heart is. Unless you guys really want me to. So if you want me to continue then comment and review. But none the less hope you enjoy.**

linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **Today is about teamwork. Work**

 **together and you might survive.**

"Might? You really are the king of inspirational speeches,"

"Why thank you." Gobber replied to Hiccup either ignoring the sarcasm or just not being able to hear it in Hiccup's sentence.

 **ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks.**

 **It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling**

 **around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout**

 **with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of**

 **water, poised to throw them.**

"Ten bucks says Hiccup messes up horribly," one Viking said.

"Ten bucks says he doesn't." Moonie replied.

"Done."

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Now, a wet dragon head can't light**

 **its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is**

 **extra tricky. One head breathes**

 **gas, the other head lights it. Your**

 **job is to know which is which.**

"How do we do that exactly?" Hiccup asked.

"Um… Well… You see… Just… Because… Because we are that's how." Gobber stumbled through an explanation that ended in the stupidest reason ever.

 **The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other.**

 **The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(muttering to himself)**

 **Razor sharp, serrated teeth that**

 **inject venom for pre-digestion.**

 **Prefers ambush attack, crushing it's**

 **victims in it's...**

"You seriously need to stop that, before one of us murders you," Astrid told Fishlegs.

"Yeah you tell him babe!" Snotlout said just before Astrid's fist met his face and then his gut.

"Don't ever call me that again."

 **HICCUP**

 **(TENSE)**

 **Will you please stop that?**

 **ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT**

 **Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is**

 **singing to himself to calm his nerves.**

"Scared Snotlout?" Hiccup asked his annoying cousin.

"What?! Phff! As if! No! No.. YOU were scared not…not me. As if." He replied oh so not convincally.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **If that dragon shows either of his**

 **faces, I'm gonna-**

 **(spotting an approaching**

 **shape, terrified)**

 **-There!**

 **Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hey!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **It's us, idiots.**

 **Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Your butts are getting bigger. We**

 **thought you were a dragon.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **(TO ASTRID)**

 **Not that there's anything wrong**

 **with a dragon-esque figure.**

"That is by far the worst pick up line in the history of pickup lines." 

"Well… um… it's better than Hiccup's!"

"I don't have any pickup lines Snotlout.'

"Exactly… wait what?"

"Can we just resume the movie now?" Astrid asked Moonie getting tired of Snotlout being Snotlout.

 **Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut**

 **with a PUNCH to the throat.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Wait.**

 **They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down.**

 **Their buckets spill.**

 **ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the**

 **puddles of spilled water.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.**

"Idiot," Ruffnut said just before her brother head butted her and started fighting again. Everyone just ignored them and looked back at the screen.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Chances of survival are dwindling**

 **into single digits now...**

 **HICCUP**

 **Look out!**

 **A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls**

 **his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and**

 **opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.**

"See? How was Fishlegs supposed to know that that was the wrong head?" Hiccup asked, Gobber opened his mouth to answer but Hiccup cut him off " And if I saw/ remember correctly Fishlegs did not 'just know', he hit the wrong head for Thor's sake."

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Oh. Wrong head.**

 **GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Fishlegs!**

 **Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash**

 **in the smoke.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Now, Hiccup!**

 **The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his**

 **water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the**

 **dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.**

"Told you so. Ten bucks lady!" the Viking who had bet Moonie that Hiccup would mess it up said.

"Just wait." Moonie replied.

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh, come on!**

 **GOBBER**

 **RUN, HICCUP!**

 **Gobber COVERS his eyes.**

"Wow Gobber love the confidence in me,"

"Well I didn't want to see you get eaten."

"So instead of helping me out you just covered your eyes?"

"Exactly."

"Wow. Thanks."

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup!**

 **Beat.**

 **The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats.**

 **The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber**

 **peeks through his fingers to see...**

 **The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds**

 **his hands out, as if controlling it.**

 **HICCUP**

 **BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you**

 **make me tell you again!**

 **The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave,**

 **hissing.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yes, that's right. Back into your**

 **cage.**

 **Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL**

 **from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it**

 **shut.**

"So that is how you did that. Cool." Fishlegs said.

"Cheeter! Hiccup cheated! That was unfair! And cheating!" Snotlout yelled while looking around at Gothi, Stoick and Spitelout but all they did was shrug. The twins were too engaged in battle to care and/or notice.

"Ten bucks please." Moonie said holding out her hand for the money.

"What? How? Why? HHHow did you know?" the Viking asked.

"I have seen this movie way to many times."  
 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Now think about what you've done.**

 **Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay! So are we done? Because I've**

 **got some things I need to...**

 **Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.**

"Smooth,"

"Why thank you."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yep...see you tomorrow.**

 **Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.**

"You really need to work on that."

"I know."

 **EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET**

 **BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He**

 **works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's**

 **building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.**

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 **Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic.**

 **Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey!**

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 **Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail**

 **breaks free sending Hiccup flying.**

"You realty should learn not to fall off." Astrid said.

"WHAT?!" Stoick yelled "HE SHOULDN"T EVEN BE ON THAT… THAT… THAT THING ANYWAY! THERE IS NO REASON HE SHOULD LEARN NOT TO FALL OFF SINCE HE SHOULD NOT BE RIDING IT AT ALL!" Everyone looked to Hiccup to see what his reaction was going to be. The silence was deafening. Hiccup stood up and walked over to Toothless and sat against him without even acknowledging his dads rant about how he shouldn't be around the best thing that happened to him.

 **HICCUP**

 **Yeah! Whoa!**

 **INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER**

 **Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix**

 **himself to Toothless' saddle.**

"See I'm working on it Astrid."

"Yeah whatever you need to tell yourself."

 **EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN**

 **Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary**

 **harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash-**

 **land in an open field.**

 **Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the**

 **tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of dragon-**

 **nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in**

 **complete bliss.**

"What is that?" Fishlegs asked.

"Dragon-nip. They love that stuff." As if proving what Hiccup just said Toothless nosed his pockets "Toothless! I don't have any!"

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 **Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a**

 **fistful of dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's**

 **nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the**

 **knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground.**

 **The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful.**

 **From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is**

 **controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.**

"So that is what that looked like! Wow. It looks like I am controlling the Gronkle with nothing more than my arm."

 **EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**

 **The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and**

 **BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a**

 **Gronkle to that before.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **How'd you do that?**

"Dragon-nip."

"Well we know that now Useless." Snotlout replied with his usual sarcastic tone.

 **RUFFNUT**

 **It was really cool.**

 **He squirms and invents an excuse**

 **HICCUP**

 **I left my axe back in the ring.**

 **He turns and hurries back.**

"You really need to make up better excuses."

"Well not all of us worship Loki" Hiccup replied to the twins comment about his lying skills.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **You guys go on ahead and I'll catch**

 **up with you.**

 **Astrid watches, suspicious.**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax**

 **and fall over.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**

 **An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid**

 **moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing**

 **technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other**

 **kids look on from the sideline in amazement.**

"So that was what happened! I always thought that you hit him with the butt of your axe when we weren't looking." Astrid said when she finally saw his technique.

 **INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice**

 **him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving**

 **Astrid alone.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Hey Hiccup!**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **What was that? Some kind of trick?**

 **What did you do?**

"Well you see Snotlout…"

"I KNOW!" Snotlout yelled cutting off his cousin before he could explain again.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Hiccup, you're totally going to**

 **come in first, there's no question.**

"Well now we know for sure." Gobber joked.

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of**

 **light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light**

 **patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.**

"He's like a giant cat." Tuffnut joked forgetting like the very same dragon was in the room.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Meet the Terrible Terror.**

 **A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the**

 **recruits.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Ha. It's like the size of my-**

 **Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm**

 **hurt, I am very much hurt!**

"Why do you always say that?"

"Say what?"

"Never mind Stupid."

 **Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch**

 **trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon**

 **retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again**

 **as Astrid looks on with suspicion.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **(TO ASTRID)**

 **Wow, he's better than you ever**

 **were.**

"NO HE IS NOT!" Astrid was defending her pride quite well and scaring the twin who said that on screen.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices**

 **Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his**

 **trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he**

 **loses her in the woods.**

 **She HUFFS, frustrated.**

"Stalking me now are we?!" Hiccup teased Astrid.

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With**

 **Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him**

 **in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant**

 **kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.**

 **EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER**

 **The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face**

 **is red.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh, great.**

 **EXT. BERK - NIGHT**

 **The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses**

 **Hiccup's path.**

 **VIKING**

 **Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear,**

 **he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall.**

 **Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and**

 **making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.**

 **ASTRID (O.S.)**

 **Hiccup?**

 **Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off**

 **the saddle hook. It won't budge.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Are you in there?**

 **Too late - she's right outside.**

 **ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's.**

 **Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind**

 **him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window,**

 **still attached to Toothless' saddle.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.**

 **Hi Astrid.**

 **ASTRID**

 **I normally don't care what people**

 **do, but you're acting weird. Well,**

 **weirder.**

 **Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As**

 **a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window**

 **shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED**

 **THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face.**

 **Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall.**

 **In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.**

"So that is what you were doing. Also explains your weirdness."

 **EXT. DOCKS - DAWN**

 **A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with**

 **equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of**

 **onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just**

 **had their butts kicked.**

 **Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick -**

 **last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.**

 **VIKING**

 **Where are the other ships?**

 **SPITELOUT**

 **You don't want to know.**

"AWESOME!" the twins exclaim I awe of the distruction.

 **Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the**

 **trashed ship.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, I trust you found the nest at**

 **least?**

"Nope," Hiccup said cheerfully for some reason.

 **STOICK**

 **Not even close.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah. Excellent.**

 **Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag**

 **with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**

 **STOICK**

 **I hope you had a little more**

 **success than me.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, if by success, you mean that**

 **your parenting troubles are over**

 **with, then... yes.**

 **Stoick stops. What does that mean?**

 **A group of merry villagers rush past.**

 **VIKING #1**

 **Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is**

 **so relieved.**

 **VIKING #2**

 **Out with the old and in with the**

 **new, right?!**

 **VIKING #3**

 **No one will miss that old nuisance!**

 **VIKING #4**

 **The village is throwing a party to**

 **celebrate!**

"Guys you're making it sound like he is dead."

"Oh, opps," says one of the Viking previously on screen.

 **Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns**

 **to Gobber.**

 **STOICK**

 **He's... gone?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Yeah...most afternoons. But who can**

 **blame him? I mean the life of a**

 **celebrity is very rough. He can**

 **barely walk through the village**

 **without being swarmed by his new**

 **fans.**

 **Stoick is doubly confused.**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup?**

 **GOBBER**

 **(BEAMING)**

 **Who would've thought, eh? He has**

 **this...way with the beasts.**

"Way with the beasts?" Hiccup asks quizzically "Really?"

"Why not?"

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON**

 **Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky.**

 **Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles**

 **below them.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Okay there bud, we're gonna take**

 **this nice and slow.**

"Why am I scared for your safety again?" Astrid asks.

"You were scared before?" a flustered Astrid tries to correct her mistake but fails horably.

"I soooooo ship you guys!" Moonie says after wtching a flustered Astrid for the past two minutes, before anyoe can regester what she said "Back to the movie."

 **Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his**

 **harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and**

 **their pedal position equivalents.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Here we go. Here we go...position**

 **three, no four.**

"I think you have a reson to be scared for his safety." Gobber remarkers.

 **He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll**

 **off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon**

 **sun.**

 **Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new**

 **harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail**

 **appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every**

 **fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic.**

 **Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising**

 **from the sea.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Alright, it's go time. It's go**

 **time.**

 **They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Come on. Come on buddy. Come on**

 **buddy!**

 **They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.**

"Wow."

"That."  
"Was."

"So."

"COOL!"

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah! Yes, it worked!**

 **The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several**

 **sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Sorry.**

 **They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **My fault.**

 **Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.**

Toothless does exactly what his movie self does just to annoy his rider.

"Hey I said I was sorry!"

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.**

 **(referring to the cheat**

 **SHEET)**

 **Position four, no three.**

"You really should get that right before you crash."

 **They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see**

 **the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every**

 **passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the**

 **handles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is**

 **amazing! The wind in my...**

 **He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PANICKED)**

 **... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!**

 **Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No!**

 **... and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless,**

 **however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his**

 **wings.**

 **As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of**

 **his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly**

 **finds himself detached, free-falling.**

"HICCUP!" Practically everyone in the theater call out forgetting that he is sitting right in the same room with all of them.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh gods! Oh no!**

 **Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless**

 **spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(trying to calm Toothless)**

 **Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda**

 **angle yourself. No, no...come back**

 **down towards me. Come back down-**

 **Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much**

 **surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as**

 **the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing.**

 **After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the**

 **harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull**

 **Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops.**

 **They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a**

 **treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks.**

 **Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to**

 **check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making**

 **it impossible.**

 **With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers**

 **Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition.**

 **Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split-**

 **second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed.**

 **Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying**

 **obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved.**

 **He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.**

The whole theater minus Hiccup, Toothless and Moonie , let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **YEEAHHH!**

 **Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball.**

 **Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.**

 **ON HICCUP'S FACE**

"Love the expression,"

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Ah, come on.**

 **EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET**

 **Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach,**

 **snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a**

 **fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup**

 **smirks with forced politeness.**

"Eww"

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh..no thanks.**

 **(gesturing to his fish on**

 **A STICK)**

 **I'm good.**

 **Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and**

 **nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of**

 **fish.**

"Carful Hiccup," Stoick whispered fearing his sons safety.

 **One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away.**

 **Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last**

 **fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and**

 **Toothless watch, amused. That is until...**

 **Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy**

 **Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the**

 **fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it**

 **back tauntingly.**

 **Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast**

 **Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and**

 **Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing**

 **the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up**

 **smoke and staggers away, looking ill.**

 **Hiccup laughs.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Not so fireproof on the inside, are**

 **you?**

"We can use this information to our advantage." Stoick thought.

 **Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Here you go.**

 **The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and**

 **approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup**

 **is amazed.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PENSIVE)**

 **Everything we know about you guys**

 **is wrong.**

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU! THEY ARE BIG FAT EVIL MONSTERS WHO HAVE KILLED THOUSENDS OF US!" Stoick yelled at his son's one sentence on the screen.

"Well you know what dad? We have killed thousands of them. And these so called beasts? The offspring of lightning and death itself? Is my only and BEST friend. So you know what? I don't care if you disown me and if you banish me forever… I will NEVER change my mind ."


End file.
